


Night of the Masquerade

by RexDraco



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: End Game, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night after everything was done. He felt out of place, missing a part of him, somewhere. What was he missing? Nothing but faceless laughter surrounded him here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Masquerade

That night I had done my best to dress up. They decided to hold it as a celebration of the return of the _Queen's Lover_. Their words really shocked me. I loved her and she was a queen, but I was no lover. I was simply a thief that stole the canary from its gilded cage. I was in the tailor's shop, getting my suit fitted for the night of the celebration. I had to pay of it out of my pocket because Boss refused. He said that if I made the choice to go to some swanky party held by nobles, for nobles, I had to man up and pay out of my own cut. **  
  
**I understood his feelings. **  
  
**Those people did not understand us. They looked at us with resentment. Though only a select few were aware of our roots as criminals, we were still ' _peasants'_ in their eyes. Being invited into the Queen's house with open arms was not something even nobles were privy to. I heard the rumors. My canary turned down every house that sought to bind themselves to her name. She knew what they had done. They had aided the war knowingly, and did nothing to help the very peasantry that supported their luxurious lifestyle. Boss did not approve, and neither did I for that matter, but I wanted to be by her side when she called. **  
  
  
**I looked at myself in the mirror as the tailor worked on the last touches of the suit. I was just a monkey in a surcoat. I felt my spirit recoil. I did not deserve to stand by her side, yet she called for me and I came running. I was a fool in love. I would do anything for her. I no longer had doubts, and that was scared me the most. I was confident in something I was once terrified of. Could I make her happy? I knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that I wanted to stay with her, even if she hated me. I could never hate her. **  
  
**The night of the masquerade finally arrived and I was a nervous wreck. Dagger wasn't ready so I had to hang out in the gallery with the nobles. The whispers were loud. I could feel their eyes like fire to my flesh. Shit, it was unsettling. This was not a place for me. At one point I escaped to the kitchen. Quina was there and I had asked s/he, ' _What can I do?'_. Of course I should have expected it. Traveling the world with Quina I have come to learn that s/he has more personality than I would have expected. S/he was fond of its allies and highly protective. **  
  
** _"Why you ask? You do what you want!_ **  
  
**Such an honest answer! As to be expected. I laughed and headed off, wishing the Gourmand good luck with their meal. I felt a bit less burdened, but I still felt out of place in that room. I found myself wandering the familiar grounds of the castle. By now the Guards recognized me, though it seemed they took a moment, unable to recognize me in this outfit. I really was out of my element. As I approached the stairwell, a soft sound flittered to my ears. I raised my head and looked around the corner, only to spy a carpet of white. Curious as ever I followed the sound. **  
  
**"Dagger?" **  
  
**I really could not help the name which left my mouth. I should have been more aware. I should have called her by her proper name. When her eyes came into view, I was taken aback by her tears. What was wrong? I found myself unable to verbalize my worry before I reached out and stepped toward her. I felt her grab my hand and pull me down. I understood. A smile graced my features when I reached up to pet her head. She was scared too. Those eyes weren't just for me, but -- her too. I helped her up. **  
  
**"We can't let that dress go to waste." ****  
  
I walked with her into that crowd. It was not as scary as it had been. I wonder why I was so bothered before? Nothing mattered not. I had her by my side. Forever.


End file.
